


Venom Loves Potatoes

by SeleneLaufeyson



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Friendship, Funny, Netflix and Chill, Venom makes a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLaufeyson/pseuds/SeleneLaufeyson
Summary: The news paints Venom as the bad guy, but in reality he's just protecting people from the real bad guys. One woman in particular knows this, and Venom/Eddie end up befriending her quickly. However, they're terrible at keeping secrets.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Original Female Character
Kudos: 24





	Venom Loves Potatoes

Every night Venom threw a fit about being hungry. And every night they had to go out so he could eat at least one bad guy before Eddie was allowed to sleep. Tonight was no exception to this cycle.

They had been out for about an hour now before Venom found a suitable person. Well, before Eddie approved someone for consumption because they were trying to mug an innocent woman after following her for a few blocks. It was pretty straight-forward; grab the mugger, make sure he didn’t have any of her stuff, and eat him.

Venom finished consuming the mugger, turned around, and was startled to find a woman standing there watching him while eating some ice cream. She seemed completely unphased by his towering presence.

**“Can I help you?”**

“I’ve just never seen you in person and was lucky enough to be in the area,” she shrugged, “Well, nearly getting mugged was not lucky, but seeing you is.” He looked at her puzzled and stepped forward.

**“Why aren’t you afraid?”**

“Cause I’m not a bad person and you just saved me. I’ve seen the news, despite them trying to make you look like a villain you really only eat bad people. I’m not bad, at least I’d hope so, and think what you’re doing is good.” She bit her ice cream while maintaining eye contact.

**“People fear me.”**

“The people who fear you are the ones you hunt. Only a guilty party acts guilty when it comes down to it,” she shrugged again and held out her ice cream, “Do you want some? Or do you only consume people? It’s chocolate.” He growled lightly but did in fact want it. He wrapped his tongue around it and swallowed it whole. She smiled a bit at that.

**“Thanks.”**

“No problem. I hope I see you around again,” she smiled and turned to go.

 **“Wait.”** She stopped and turned back around. **“Your name.”**

“It’s Selene,” she smiled again. “So, more questions or can I go?” she raised an eyebrow.

 **“It’s not safe out,”** he grumbled, **“I will take you home.”**

“What a gentleman, or creature. I greatly appreciate it,” she smiled and let out a small squeak when she was suddenly picked up with one arm. “Um, wait like carry me home?” She gripped his shoulder and processed what was happening.

 **“That’s the plan,”** he chuckled. **“Where to?”** She raised an eyebrow and told him her home address. It was only a few blocks away, thankfully, because once he scaled the building to jump roof-to-roof she became a bit afraid. Heights were not her thing.

He landed somewhat gently in front of her small home and set her down. She cleared her throat and tried to mentally shake off the fear.

“Well, that was something I’ll never forget. Thanks though,” she smiled.

**“You were afraid.”**

“Yea I don’t like heights of any kind. I wasn’t afraid of you, more of not being on the ground,” she tapped the ground with her foot, “But I do appreciate it. I don’t um, should I invite you in or…” she pointed at her door confused. She wasn’t really sure how to go about the situation.

 **“No, I have a home to return to. I will find you again, you smell nice,”** he smiled widely before turning and running off. She watched him go with a half-smile and shrugged off his slightly weird comment about her scent.

* * *

The next day Eddie was walking about the city doing some minor investigating for a new story when Venom made him come to a complete halt. A few people walked around him with an odd look.

**“She’s nearby.”**

“What? Who is?” Eddie stepped aside to not draw attention to the fact that he was talking to himself in the middle of a busy sidewalk.

**“The girl from last night.”**

“Venom we still need to discuss that,” he said firmly.

 **“No discussion, I like her.”** Venom had evaded all discussion about the situation last night, completely ignoring Eddie.

“You can’t just ignore me because you think someone smells nice! I thought you were going to try and eat her or something!” he sighed. Venom grumbled but didn’t respond. “Alright fine, where is she?” Venom hummed happily and led Eddie to a nearby bar. He entered and found her sitting alone at the bar nursing a fruity looking drink while scrolling through her phone.

Venom, having no plan, shoved Eddie forward, who also had no plan. He mentally told Venom off while taking a seat next to her as casually as possible. He waved the bartender over and ordered a light beer. She glanced at the drink with a smirk but said nothing. Eddie decided this was his only shot to casually talk to her.

"What? Don’t like the beer?” he took a sip. She smirked and sat up a bit, setting her phone down.

“I don’t like light beer. If you’re going to day drink, do it right,” she pointed at her drink, “Or is the drink just a ruse to talk to me? Cause the entire bar is open but you happened to sit in the chair next to mine,” she said with a knowing smirk. She took another sip of her drink. Eddie chuckled.

“Yea I guess that was kind of obvious. But at least I’ll be actually drinking it instead of nursing it.” He took a big gulp to prove his point. She rolled her eyes lightly and sighed.

“This just so happens to be my second drink so I’m in no rush. Besides, I’m only half here to drink,” she shrugged.

“What’s the other half here for?”

“I write reviews of places on my blog. For bars I come during the day and the night when they should be busier. Some places are good for day drinking, some are good for partying, I like to know. My blog is fairly popular, as are my Twitch and YouTube channels,” she said confidently. “And what is it you do that allows you to day drink and hit on women?” she asked.

“I’m a journalist who was out investing a story and got sidetracked,” he smiled and drank some more. She hummed lightly, studied his face for a moment, and snapped her fingers like she had an idea.

“You’re the guy who uncovered what the Life Foundation was doing to people! I read all about that when it came out. It was awesome. I’m surprised you’ve never done a story about Venom running about in the city. The news sure likes talking about him, plus didn’t he come from the Life Foundation’s mission?” she asked.

“What’s there to investigate? As far as I’m concerned he’s doing this city a favor. And technically yes, but he’s not the one that did anything wrong. I’d rather focus on things people need to be aware of, things that I can help change or prevent,” he sighed, “The news is scripted. Everything they report is to scare people. I’m trying to do the opposite. I’m trying to actually inform you about what’s happening.”

“I respect that, really. I don’t watch the news anymore, not after that rant video I posted,” she laughed lightly.

“Rant video?” he asked curiously.

“I went off on the news for painting Venom as the villain when he’s saved dozens of innocent people. I’ll send you the link, it’s a doozy.” She pulled out her phone, opened contacts, and handed it to him. He smirked and input his info.

“So, I guess I succeeded?” He handed the phone back and she shot him a text.

“I guess you did. Cheers?” She picked up her drink and he cheered with his beer.

They drank and chatted for a while before she excused herself so she could write her blog post. She paid her bill and politely excused herself, promising to send the link of her video later in the day.

Venom was humming happily. **“See? We made a new friend!”**

“I made a new friend separately from your interaction last night. I, we, are going to hold off on sharing our bond with her. Deal?” he said quietly so nobody was suspicious of him talking to himself.

 **“Fine,”** he grumbled. Eddie rolled his eyes, finished his beer, and headed out to finish investigating that story.

* * *

They texted throughout the rest of the day and he looked into her blog and YouTube channel. It was pretty popular, probably how she made her living. He also found out that she wasn’t going to the bar again that night, because he wanted to join her if she was. However, Venom came to a decision once he found out she was staying home. He wanted to go to her house and hangout. Eddie kept telling him it was a bad idea but had no control over where Venom was headed physically.

“Venom for the last time, you cannot just show up at her house to hangout!” Eddie exclaimed mentally while Venom was walking up to her house.

 **“We are friends, friends go to friend’s homes,”** he chuckled deviously. Before Eddie could argue more Venom had reached her doorstep and knocked. There was some shuffling inside and the door opened. Her eyes were slightly wide from surprise.

“Uh, hey. Whatcha doing here?” She glanced behind him to see if anything was going on in her neighborhood.

 **“Came to say hello to my friend,”** he smiled wide.

“Oh, oh! I didn’t realize, nevermind,” she shook her head, “Do you wanna come in?” She stepped aside and was slightly concerned he wouldn’t fit through the doorway. He stepped in and inhaled deeply.

**“I smell food, delicious food.”**

“Ah yea,” she shut the door and squeezed past him. “I just finished dinner. I always make extra so you can have some if you want. It’s steak, veggies, and baked potatoes. I also made dessert!” She walked into the kitchen and pulled out two plates for them.

**“I love potatoes.”**

“As everyone should! How much do you want, exactly? I made enough for leftovers but I figure you’ll probably just eat whatever I put in front of you.” She eyed the food and his size.

 **“I will eat whatever you give me.”** He moved to sit at the dining table, though he looked a bit silly given his huge size and the small table in the tiny dining room. She chuckled lightly at the sight and served their plates, giving him basically all of her extra food.

“I hope that’s enough to satisfy you. I cook some pretty satisfying food if I do say so myself,” she smiled sweetly. He looked at it for a moment, debating being polite, then opted for grabbing the plate and dumping the food into his mouth in one go. He set the plate down and burped. Eddie sighed.

**“It was delicious.”**

“Oh jeez, I’m glad,” she laughed. “I don’t eat as quickly, but you’re welcome to help yourself to dessert while I eat.” She cut up her food and he watched her.

**“That would be rude if you are still eating.”**

“You have manners,” she said with slight surprise.

 **“I have to be polite or I’ll get in trouble.”** She wasn’t aware of it, but Eddie had been going off on Venom this entire time. He had settled for making Venom be polite and respectful since he clearly wasn’t going to leave. However, Venom had to cover his tracks.

“By who? Cause I’m not going to get mad at you.”

 **“My host, is, mad at me. I have to be polite because I shouldn’t be here.”** She just stared at him blankly, completely lost. **“I require a human host to survive. I can hear him speak to me, but you only see and speak to me.”**

“Oh, OH. That’s why no one really sees you during the day! You have a person, that makes sense. Do, is the person a secret? Like a secret identity?” she asked. Her curiosity got the best of her, but she could tell he wasn’t sure how to answer. “Oh, you don’t have to tell me. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked that. I don’t want you getting into trouble.” She felt guilty. Mentally, Eddie sighed and just let Venom respond on his own.

**“Yes, like a secret identity, but I cannot tell you.”**

“I figured,” she smiled and finished her food. “So, dessert? I made brownies.” He nodded eager and she laughed. “You really like chocolate, don’t you?”

**“It tastes better than people.”**

“I’ve never eaten a person but I would imagine.” She went to the oven and pulled them out, giving him two pieces and herself one. “Is it weird if I ask what people taste like?”

 **“Maybe,”** he somewhat hummed and ate his brownies, well, swallowed them whole, **“Crunchy, wet.”** She shuddered and somewhat gagged.

“Nevermind, I don’t want to know,” she shook her head and took a bite of her brownie.

**“The streets are better without them, as you said.”**

“When did I say that?” she raised an eyebrow.

**“In your video, about the news. You talked about me.”**

“Oh yea, I didn’t realize you had seen that. I almost made a video about meeting you but decided against it. Some things you don’t share,” she said with a chuckle.

**“Saw it today, host watched it.”**

“Ah,” she said. She eyed him for a moment and decided to check her phone real quick. She hadn’t heard from Eddie in about an hour. “Well, I don’t mean to be rude but I have some writing to get too. And I’m sure you have some bad people to eat.”

 **“Always do.”** He stood, somewhat hitting the table and shaking it, and followed her to the door. As he walked out, he turned and hummed. **“Thank you for the food.”**

“Ya sure, anytime,” she said with a smile. Venom ran off and she went back in to work on her writing. She thought about texting Eddie to test her theory but decided against it. It was dumb theory. 

* * *

A week passed and she hadn’t seen Venom. She had, however, been talking to Eddie a lot and was about to have dinner with him. He was a somewhat odd individual, which she liked, and he seemed to have some similar opinions to hers.

She had arrived slightly early, as she always did, and went ahead and got them a table. It wasn’t anything too fancy, just a nice sushi place she had suggested. She just ordered some tea when he walked in and joined her.

“I’m not late am I?” He sat and ordered some water.

“Nope! I’m just always early to things. I have anxiety about being late so I end up being too early,” she laughed.

“I’m normally late to things so I had to be sure!” They both laughed and ordered before continuing their conversation from earlier. “So, you said you had something weird happen?”

“Oh yea, I wanted a journalist’s perspective. A couple nights ago Venom saved me from a mugging and took me home. Which was cool and all, but he showed up the next day for dinner? It was the same day you and I met. I figured if he was going to eat me he would have by now, so I was wondering if you happened to know if this is a common thing he does?” Eddie stiffened slightly but tried to act natural.

“Um, no I haven’t heard any stories like that. That’s definitely, odd,” he agreed. Their sushi was placed on the table and he tried to figure out which were hers and which were his. She watched him and smirked.

“Been cooking extra for a few days just in case but he hasn’t come around. Haven’t seen him in the news for a few days either,” she commented.

“I thought you didn’t watch the news?”

“There’s only so much you can avoid on social media unfortunately.”

“Maybe he’s on vacation.” Venom squirmed and couldn’t keep his mouth shut anymore.

 **"She’s onto us. You should let me find out, I can jump over to her without her knowing.”** Eddie practically choked on his water. This was the first time he had ever volunteered to shift hosts.

“Shit are you ok?” she asked, concerned. “Did I say something bad? Or is this one of those awkward situations when your ex walked in?” she glanced around. Eddie shook his head and cleared his throat.

“I just, swallowed wrong. I’m going to run to the restroom just real quick,” he stood and walked quickly to the bathroom. No one was in there, so he went up to the mirror to talk to Venom. “I cannot even begin to explain how bad of an idea that is! You just need to shut up tonight. I told you from the start to just let me enjoy my date!” No response. “Venom?” Eddie realized he was alone. He had been so focused on composing himself and heading to the restroom that he didn’t notice when Venom slipped away from him under the table and into her.

Meanwhile, Selene was sitting at the table eating a piece of sushi, concerned about Eddie. She didn’t believe that he had swallowed wrong, but wasn’t sure what else it could be.

 **“Don’t worry about him, he has issues.”** She practically jumped in the chair at the voice in her head. **“Sorry.”** She recognized his voice immediately, and realized it was coming from inside her head. 

“What the fuck,” she whispered.

 **“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. Eddie told me not to but I’m a terrible listener,”** he snickered.

“He told you not to what? What exactly is happening?” she continued to whisper, hoping no one would notice her talking to herself.

**“Bond with you. It’s not permanent, I just wanted to know if you knew.”**

“So, you’re inside my mind?”

**“Yes, I am. It’s crossed your mind before, about him being my host, but you haven’t given it too much thought. I can see you really like him.”**

“Um ya, he’s the first decent guy I’ve met in a while,” she stared at her sushi and was trying to figure out what to do. “Wait, so I was right? Eddie is your host?” Before Venom could answer, Eddie sat back down and looked concerned.

“Can I ask you an awkward question?” he said, clearly stressed.

“Yep sure ask whatever you want,” she spoke rapidly.

“Do you have, um, something that might belong to me?” he lowered his voice.

“Yes, I absolutely have something that belongs to you please take him back.” She held out her hand and he took it somewhat awkwardly. As much as she appreciated what Venom did, she didn’t want to be responsible for him. However, Venom didn’t budge.

**“He’s going to be mad at me.”**

“What do you want me to do about it? I can’t make him not be mad at you.” She looked at Eddie as she spoke so it wouldn’t be peculiar to the other patrons. Eddie sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I told him it was a terrible idea. I told him to keep his mouth shut but he didn’t listen. So yes, I'm going to be mad but I’m going to be more mad the longer you stay put.” He looked at her but started speaking to Venom. He grumbled but returned to his host. It was an odd thing, watching this black blob appear from her skin and disappear in his. “I’m so fucking sorry about that. I told him not to.”

“It was just a weird sensation. I’m not mad about anything, and I promise to keep it a secret,” she paused, “Question, if we go back to my place and have sex, am I technically having sex with both of you…?” she asked. Eddie was completely caught off guard by this question.

“Was that, was that an option?”

“It still is, as long as he doesn’t participate,” she chuckled. 

“Uh yep yea he wouldn’t participate. Why are you ok with this?”

“Venom’s been nothing but nice to me, and you’re a really sweet guy. Alien creature or not, I still want to date you,” she smiled sweetly.

“Well that’s a miracle, thank you,” he smiled and chuckled.

“You don’t have to thank me, but you’re welcome,” she said with a laugh. Venom promised to behave for the evening and they ended up having a great time. She did invite him to her place afterwards, which he agreed to happily.

* * *

Eddie’s arm were wrapped around Selene while she was laying against chest. They had propped up some pillows on her bed and were scrolling through Netflix for something to watch.

“I thought it was Netflix and chill? Not chill and Netflix,” she joked.

“I never read the terms and conditions so I couldn’t say for sure,” he chuckled. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

“You’re a huge dork, you know that?”

“Mmm,” he rubbed her back lightly. Venom, who had stayed quiet this entire time, decided it’d be ok to make an appearance. His head came out of Eddie’s shoulder.

 **“Hi.”** Both Eddie and Selene jumped. She sat up quickly and Venom watched her.

“Venom! What did I tell you?”

 **“I was good!”** Eddie sighed and looked at her.

“I’m sorry, he does this a lot.”

“It’s fine,” she laid back down against Eddie, “I was just surprised. He was good, didn’t interrupt.”

“Don’t encourage him,” he said with a smirk. Venom grumbled and returned to Eddie.

“I guarantee I will encourage him from time to time if we keep dating. So now's your chance to leave if you want out,” she said with a laugh.

“Absolutely not.” She giggled and he kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter for updates on my works: @SeleneLaufey  
> Updated on 12/30/2020


End file.
